In Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2010-533697 (Patent Literature 1), a dry-powder medicament and a method for producing the same are disclosed. In this production method, powders of multiple kinds of active ingredients are fractionated, then to which a carrier is mixed, and multiple kinds of carrier-mixed active ingredients are further blended (paragraph [0021] and FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 1).
In Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2006-515830 (Patent Literature 2), a method for producing a dry powder inhalant composition is disclosed. In this production method, a carrier and a first granular inhalant pharmaceutical ingredient are mixed, then to which a second granular inhalant pharmaceutical ingredient is mixed, and thus a dry powder inhalant composition is produced. In addition, in Patent Literature 2, salmeterol is the second granular inhalant pharmaceutical ingredient.
In Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2004-507343 (Patent Literature 3), finely-milled particles are disclosed. In Patent Literature 3, a method for milling a solid substrate and multiple small particulates by using beads, while mixing the solid substrate and the multiple small particulates is disclosed.
In Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2009-519972 (Patent Literature 4), a method for producing a particle-based pharmaceutical formulation for pulmonary or nasal administration is disclosed. In this method, particles of pharmaceutical formulation and an excipient particulate material are mixed, and the mixture is milled by ball mills to produce a medicament.